Two Souls One Body
by Nitelove
Summary: A young girl named Essence has two exotic elements that will help her defeat Kage a man with a soul of pure evil!
1. IntroPrologue

_**Introduction **_

_**A young girl was chosen for destiny, but! This destiny includes war and fighting. Before this girl was even thought of, her parents had magnificent powers! The world is made up of 3 elements! 1rst is the ocean (the sea's), 2nd is earth (soil, ground, rock est...) and 3rd is nature (Everything living ... except humans)! In her parents generation there was a disagreement that included a man with a soul of pure evil! He said that all of the elements should be controlled by one family, (all the elements were split and for generations three families controlled and took care of one element) when this happened the evil man declared war! Thus the girl's parents found each other and got married to protect two elements together! The father's family protected the element Earth and the mother's family protected the element Nature! Now the young girl of age 17 carries both elements but does not know of her amazing secret! The parents protect her with their lives so that the evil soul cannot find her! This is where her adventure begins...**_

_**Prologue**_

_**When the gifted child had just turned two years old her parents decided, that if the man with the evil soul were to look for her father in search of the Earth element, that the child would be safer if her father was not near her! So he ran off traveling, always thinking of his little girl and his beloved wife. He spent many days alone and sad but then he realized that by traveling alone and seeing all that has happened through out the years he could warn people of the evil secretly waiting for a victim. **_

_**~EIGHT YEARS LATER~**_

_**The young girl had just woken up when her mother had entered the room with a frown on her face.**_

"_**Mother, it's my tenth birthday! Why are you sad?" the girl asked**_

"_**My dear child, I must speak to you about a very serious matter!" her mother sobbed **_

_**Her mother explained to her that she held an ancient element that is wanted by an evil man! She had explained that this element had been carried down through generations of her family's history. Her mother also explained she was on 'The Council of Rii-an' (an ancient land where she was born). She explained about her father carrying the Earth element and how, for their safety, he left. . . She explained that they are to move to Rii-an to rejoin 'The Council' so they can be protected. She told her daughter of the magical land and of how it's beauty cannot be beat! She told her of the many magical things, places and people she will meet. **_

_**As the child and her mother packed, the child was thinking of the beautiful land and could not wait to get there, so she packed quickly. Once they left their peaceful home, they had a long journey ahead of them, the climbed mountains, walked through deserts and all different terrains! As they walk down a path lined with trees and flowers, the trees and flower seemed to bow towards Fayre the mother.**_

"_**Mommy! Look how they bow to you!" Essence the young girl giggled**_

_**Thus they came to the forest of Kage, (at one time it was named 'the forest of Rii-an', but was renamed after the evil man who took over the forest by poisoning the vines so they worked for him!)**_

"_**This is our last obstacle before we can be welcomed to Rii-an!" Fayre said excitedly **_

_**They stood far away from the entrance when the mother sensed the evil within the Forest. **_

"_**Is there anyway around it mother?" Essence asked **_

"_**No. The forest is like a border all around Rii-an!" she said, "We have to go through the forest," she sighed **_

"_**Alright! We're going in!" Essence said with confidence**_

"_**Wait! Don't go in there!" A man called from behind them **_

"_**Why? We have to go through the forest!" Essence said **_

_**The man then run up to them, "Do you not know of the evil that lurks I there?!?" he said and then looked at Fayre in surprise, "Fayre?" he asked**_

"_**How do you know my mother?" Essence asked the man **_

"_**Oh my god, Essence, you have grown up well!" he said **_

"_**How do you know us?" she asked again **_

"_**Adam? Is that you?" Fayre asked the man **_

_**He nods and asks, "So Fayre, how have you two been doing?"**_

"_**Honey, this is you father!" Fayre said **_

"_**D-dad?" Essence said**_

_**He nods and smiled, "Essence, I only left bec—"he said before she cut in **_

"_**I know mom told me everything," **_

_**But the truth was her mother didn't tell her everything, not that she will have both of their elements. But that is better off a secret! **___

"_**We need to go through the forest to get to Rii-an," Fayre said **_

"_**So we can be safe!" Essence blurted **_

"_**Haha! So true," Adam laughed**_

_**Essence smiled brightly as they got closer to the forest, "I must warn you, the vines are being controlled by Kage," Adam said just as they got into the forest**_

"_**And what of the trees?" Fayre asked**_

"_**They have a will of their own," he said **_

"_**Good," she said ending the conversation **_

_**They walked further into the forest slowly and cautiously. **_

_**(To Be Continued)**_


	2. Chapter 1 Death Forest

_**Chapter 1: Death Forest- the End and the Beginning **_

_**Authors Note: The rest of the story is being written as Essence's POV (point of view) so don't be surprised! The font is going to be different too since the story is (technically) starting! **_

__We walked far into the forest and heard slithering sounds, it was scary! It was foggy and grey; it was like I jumped into a scary book my mom reads to me. I had to do this, even though I'm only ten years old, I had to be brave! For mom and dad! As I kept walking I felt something wrap around my ankle and yank! I fell to the ground being dragged away as I screamed.

"Essence!" dad yelled and grabbed my arms, "Fayre! Cut the vines!" he commanded

Mom grabbed her hunting knife and cut through the vines as I was freed. Dad held me close and picked me up and carried me. We continued down the path keeping an eye out for the evil vines! Then I heard an evil chuckle echo through the forest!

"I see I have cornered two elements! I can't believe I have them both in my grasp!" the voice seethed

"Kage! Come out! Don't be a coward!" Dad yelled

"But that would be too simple!" the voice laughed, "Oh, is that child yours? Both of yours? How delightful! A child of two Elements!" he chuckled "What would happen if I just took that child," he said with a pause, "Away?" then all of a sudden vines came from above and snatched me and took me away! I was then dropped in front of a tall man that had pale skin and black clothes.

"Essence!" I heard my parents call

"Mom! Dad!" I yelled and heard my voice echo

"What's your name dear one?" the man asked in a sweet voice

"Es- Essence," I said

"Well my name is Kage," he said with a grin, "Can I be your friend?" he asked, "I'll help you find your parents," he said nicely

I simply nodded as he helped me up and lead me too the trail that my parents were on. I saw them running up to us, "Stop!" he ordered them

They stop in their tracks and looked at me then him, "He helped me find you!" I said with a smile

"Essence, this man is pure evil! He is just using you!" my mom said

I looked up at him (at the time I thought he was a nice man but I know now he is evil), "Is it true?" I asked Kage

"No! Those are not your parents! They are evil demons disguising themselves as your parents so they can eat you!" he told me

"What? Can demons do that?" I asked

"Essence! You have to trust us!" my mother cried

"What happens if the man is right?" I had asked

"He is telling you lies!" she said, "I can prove to you I'm your mother!" she said

She raised a hand as a tree rustled and threw an apple at my mom as she caught it!

"Mom!" I said was about to run to her before the man grabbed me and held me still

"Leave me alone!" I yelled and yanked away from him and went to my dad

"We have to run!" mom said as we ran off the trail

I ran quickly until I tripped over a root and looked at it as it led to a little pool of water that was black and poisoned. My mom stood beside me and followed my gaze.

"That's how he's controlling the vines!" she said and walked over to it "Adam I have to purify the water," she said as he nodded

She held out two fingers as they began to glow white, she lightly touched the water as it cleansed. But it still looked toxic, "I have to go to the next level she said and pricked both of her fingers. As they bled she set them in the water as it purified! "Done," she announced

We came back onto the trail to see the man standing there with a dark aura surrounding him. My mom then controlled the vines, as they wrapped around him my mom walked right up to him and smiled, "I will trap his soul,"

"No! That'll mean you're soul will be trapped to!" Dad yelled

"I have too! It's the only way!" mom yelled and put her two bloody fingers up to his forehead and closed her eyes

Two lights then came out of there bodies, one was white that belonged to my mom and one was black that belonged to the man. You could see their faces and bodies in the lights and I saw the black one wasn't a man but a demon.

"Dammit!" my father seethed, "It wasn't even him! It was decoy!" he said through clenched teeth

"No! Then why doesn't she come back?" I yelled

"She can't, it's impossible," he said sadly

Then the lights disappeared, "What were those?" I asked

"They were souls," He said, "We should get going,"

We came out of the forest and I saw a huge castle in front of us. People waved, cried and cheered, but I had no idea why at the time. A boy about my age came up to me and gave me a flower; I stared at the boy and the flower as he ran off. I never forgot that boy. We entered the castle and were greeted by 5 old men looking down on us.

"Where is Fayre? We knew she was the only one who could purify the forest," the youngest said

"She's dead. She died by trapping Kage's soul. But-"dad said before the youngest spoke again

"But what? She killed him right?"

"No it was a decoy," my father said

They gave us a sad look and sent us off to our rooms as I held the flower. Once we entered the room I sat beside my dad on the bed,

I nodded and smiled, "Dad since you have the Earth element, will protect me?" I asked

"Yes," he laughed and took the flower and a layer of crystal covered the flower, "This flower will never welt as long as I'm alive," he said

I gave him a nod and took the crystal flower. Shortly after we arrived clothes were sent up to us, I was given a beautiful sapphire dress that matched my emerald eyes. And dad was given royal blue velvet pants with a baby blue shirt that he left unbuttoned from his neck to his chest hair. We were told to go downstairs for a banquet, after the banquet the forest was announced, 'Death Forest' for the reason that my mom and a demon died there. My father then formed the two bodies into a beautiful stone statue.

And after that day me and the boy who gave me the flower were best friends ever since!

~_**7 YEARS LATER~**_

I was 10 at the time of my mother's death, but now I am a young lady soon to be at the age of 17. My father and I still live in the castle as royals, but I still go and visit my good friend Nathan, who was the boy who gave me the flower and has the Sea element ... All but one element remains, and they live in the castle with me. My father, Earth and Nathan, Sea. The Nature element died with my mother many years ago... Today is my 17th birthday, a great celebration, on everyone's seventeenth birthday; they are considered adults and have the right to be wed. Nathan has been seventeen for three months so now we are both able to wed anyone we choose. My celebration is this evening in the great hall of Rii-an. Rii-an's not only a castle but also a fortress that guards its land.

I have noticed that a few men (17 – 20 year olds) have had an eye on me since this morning. Some of them I knew and others I didn't. I have told Nathan this and all he said was, "You are of great beauty and you are soon of age to wed, that is why they eye you, Essence!" Me of great beauty, did he say that?

As we walk over a foot bridge I turn to him and ask, "Before you said 'You are of great beauty,' what did you mean? I don't find myself beautiful,"

"Look at yourself Essence," he says and turns to the pond we had just crossed, "Do you not see your breath-taking emerald eyes? Your sand like hair? And the body that every girl in all of Sii-ra would envy!" he says (Sii-ra is the name of our landmass)

"No," I reply, "I do not see that," I say looking at him

"Well, I do," he says and embraces me in a warm hug

I stand there in shock not knowing what to do but hug back. I then back away from him with surprise in my eyes, "Why did you hug me?" I ask

"For good luck," he says

"Good luck for what?" I ask

"Good luck, to finding a husband," he says sincerely but I can see the hurt in his eyes

"I'm not looking for a husband quite yet," I giggle

His eyes light up as he smiles at me, "Really?" he asks

I nod and smile while tilting my head, "I need you to help me pick out a dress!" I say

"Why didn't you do that before hand?" he asks

"Because I couldn't choose one!" I say and drag him to a clothing store

We enter and make our way to the female side, "Ok help me find a dress!" I then walked around and found a few dresses that looked nice

Nathan passed me one dress as I went to go get changed, I came out wearing a royal blue dress I picked but it wasn't the one, I try on all the rest except the one Nathan picked. I look at Nathans dress and shrug, I put it on and my eyes shone! It was the perfect one! I came out wearing it and look at Nathan.

"How did you know it was the perfect one?" I ask

"It matches your eyes," he says and shrugs

The dress was emerald green with two sapphire coloured slits that started below my waist and ended at the edge of the dress. I look at Nathan and smile, I then bought the dress. As we walk down a path towards the castle with the dress bundled up in a sapphire silk shawl, I turn towards Nathan.

"Thank –you for buying me the shawl," I say to Nathan

"No problem, I saw it and I knew it would go perfectly with your gown," he says and looks away

We enter the castle doors and walk a few steps in when my father swiftly walks up to me and says, "Essence! You must hurry and get ready! Nathan ... you should go get ready too!"

I hurry upstairs to my room, throw on my dress, find my shoes and put on a little bit of blue make up. Now it is time for the finishing touch, the shawl. I throw it over my shoulders and smile to myself; I then hurry downstairs to the resting area where Nathan and my father were waiting, both in dashing noblemen outfits. I walk up to them and smile.

"Essence, you do not plan out events very well, you forgot about your escort!" my father sighs

"I didn't forget! I wanted it to be a surprise!" I say, "It's Nathan!" I say with a smile

"Wh-what?" Nathan says puzzled

"Nathan, all you have to do is walk me up, sit beside me at supper and dance with me!" I say in delight

We walk over to The Great Hall of Rii-an, then Nathan and I enter with our elbows hooked and smiling. As we walk down the hall everyone is looking at us smiling, but my father has a false smile plastered over his face. But I look straight ahead to see a beautifully set table for us to eat at. As Nathan lead me to the table my father came from behind and pulls out my seat for me to sit on. I sit down as my father pushes my chair forward and sits on my right. As we eat I turn to my father.

"Father today is my seventeenth birthday, why do you look sad?" I ask

"There are matters we must speak of," he says, "But we will speak later!"

I face my plate and continue eating, I quickly glanced to my left to see Nathan eating and glancing at me. I smile and he smiles as we go back to eating. After we finished eating the dance started, the songs were cheerful and fun. I watched as my peers dance, laugh, flirt and sip at wine. Then a slow song came on and Nathan took my hand and sweeps me to the dance floor and set his hands on my waist. I respond by putting my arms around his shoulders as we danced slowly to the music. He pulls me in closer so my breasts are pressed against his strong chest and my head is against his shoulder. I heard silent 'woots' and 'awes' from the crowd watching us. I blush crimson red as I close my eyes and drift along with my best friend.

When the song ended Nathan and I sat back down as my father gave us a sceptical look. I simply shrug to him and relax. Through out the night I walk around talking, laughing, and sometimes danced. But when the night ended Nathan and I stood by the door saying our good-byes. After saying good-bye to the last person we turned to each other and laughed loudly. I wipe my eyes from crying because of how hard I was laughing.

"Nathan, might I ask you why you pulled me to the dance floor on the slow song?" I ask

"I wanted you to have fun on your birthday so I thought that it would help," he says and blushes

"Thank-you dear friend," I say and kissed him on the cheek before I make my way to the castle

I arrive at the castle with my father; we went to a private room and sit down, "What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" I ask

"I need to tell you about your mother and me," he says, "As you know I have the element Earth and Nathan has the Element Sea, but what you do not know is that after your mother died the nature element went into you! And when I die the earth element with go into you!" he says

"So I will have two elements!" I say

"And more responsibility!" he says, "People will come and try to take your elements! And when they do, I hired Nathan to protect you and train you in fighting," he says

"But what about you?" I ask

"I will stay as long as I can," he says and hugs me, "Starting tomorrow your training will begin! Nathan's fighting skills will serve you well, and I will teach you how to use your elements!" he says and stands, "We must rest for we have a big day ahead of us!" and leaves

I get up and leave; I make my way to my room. Once I was inside I took off my dress, washed my face, took of my shoes and got changed for bed. I then jump into bed and drift into a deep sleep.

~END OF CHAPTER 1~


End file.
